The Deadly Arrow
by musicmad
Summary: An unusual pairing... wanda and kyle... but please don't be put off, there is WAY more to it than that... with deaths, betrayal, affairs... proposals... births. You just have to  go along with it... and please, if you can, stop and tell me what you think
1. Life

I sat at the window and stared out at the garden, wandering what I should do with my day. Nothing seemed very appealing - cleaning, reading, going for a little walk. There was no telephone, no signal for my mobile, no intenet or wifi. Not even a pen in the whole cottage, let alone a piece of paper, so writing another chapter for my novel was out of the question. I just needed mum to come back. She'd been gone for over a week this time. I didn't even have any money, so I didn't even have the choice of what i ate. There were about two cans of beans on the shelf, no bread left, and the only drink was water from the tap.

And even that was going to be gone soon if I didn't pay the bills.

In the end, I decided to go for a walk, so I grabbed my coat and stepped out into the sunshine. It was warm, the leaves on the trees bright and cheery. I loved spring. Everything was so new and fresh.

I headed over to the stream, where I'd sat and wrote in summer. It sucked not having my journal here, or any paper. I couldn't really do anything.

And I didn't even know if mum _was_ coming back.


	2. Dying

I sat there for more than three hours, just watching the water rippling in the stream. Three times I swore I heard something, someone call my name, but I must have just imagined it. I was definately alone.

When it began to get dark, I decided I should head home. It got really cold, really fast here, and the birds were already beginning to rest in the trees.

"Wanderer..." The trees seemed to hiss. Suddenly a wind whipped around me, the sky darkening. "Wanderer..."

I screamed as something tugged at my wrist, pulling me closer towards the stream.

"Let go!" I screeched, trying to tug my arm away from whatever had a firm grip on it. I was getting closer to the water, my feet slowly being dragged into the bank.

"Ahhh!"

I felt my self plummeting into the water, suddenly ice cold. I tried to pull my face out so I could breathe, but couldn't. It was like something was holding me there. My lungs began to burn, my head thumping from the lack of oxygen. I stuggled, I struggled with all my might but to no avail. My arms stopped obeying me, my legs wouldn't move, my mind slowly slipped into a hole.

Its true what they say, my whole life did flash before my eyes. everything I'd ever acomplished, everyone i'd ever loved. My first kiss, my first play, my very first day at school. The death of my Dad, the birth of my sister, the fire that took her too. The breakdown of my mum, the trips into hospital to see her. The first night I slept at the cottage, my first entry into my journal. The last time I looked in the mirror. And then nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a colour, just nothing.

Then everything went dark, and all I could hear were the trees, hissing my name with the wind.


	3. Waking up

I woke up with the sound of humming filling my ears. My throat was burning, almost hurting as much as my head. I tried to sit up, but my head throbbed so much I had to lay back down.

"Don't cry, Don't cry my angel, doodoodoodoodoo," Who ever it was was tone death.

"Hello," I tried, but my voice came out croaky and hoarse. I could barely whisper either, so I decided to bang my foot on the floor.

The singing stopped instantly, and a head poked round the door. He was handsome. Really handsome. His hair was dark black, his eyes so startling I had to look twice before seeing his expression. He looked slightly shocked but also calm. Much more calm then I would have been If some stranger had suddenly woken up in my house.

"Hi," He said, walking forward. He was dressed in scruffy jeans, and his top was torn in many places. "Um..."

"Hi," i tried, forgetting I couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. Then he left the room. It was only then that I realised I was in a new change of clothes...

I felt my cheeks flush red. Whoever this guy was, he'd seen me at least partially naked. Maybe even fully.

He came back in, holding a glass of water. He gave it to me, and I quickly downed it. It soothed my throat, but my head still killed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Fine." I said, grateful I could kinda speak, albeit not vert well.

"Your not... ill? Cold?"

"No."

"Okay."

That was the end of that conversation.

"You don't speak much, do you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at me intently.

"No."

"And your not at all scared about being in a total strangers house?"

"No."

"Even though I could be a pedo?" He smiled at this, and I could only smile back. "I was only joking about that you know..." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "I know, I know, my jokes are pretty crappy."

"Yeah." I nodded, wishing I hadn't when my head exploded. I winced, and he suddenly looked worried.

"You said you were fine," He looked slightly cross.

"Just headache."

"God." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think shes brain damaged." He muttered under his breath.

I gasped and glared crossly at him. Brain damaged! Excuse me!

"No!" I spat, huffing.

"You were almost dead when I found you. You've been asleep for nearly a week."

I think it was around then I fainted.


	4. The tree

" Hey!"

I opened my eyes, and was almost blinded by a torch that shone in my face.

"What the...!" I cursed, burying my head under the covers. 

"Ooops! Sorry!" I heard a female voice apologise.

"For gods sake Sunny! The poor little things terrified." said another new voice, a man this time. "Turn that damn thing off!"

I saw the light go, and gingerly stuck my head out of the covers, into the dark room. The only light was coming from the window, and that was from the moon. It was freezing in here too, from what little I could see, the two people standing infront of me had thick coats on.

"Kyle!" The girl called, and the boy who'd been there when i'd woke up earlier ran into the room.

"Thank god! She's finally awake! Quick, give her a coat from the trunk. We need to leave. Now. Ian, get her up."

The man, I'm guessing Ian, pulled off my covers and started to reach out to grab me.

"I can get up myself!" I squealed, leaping up. He looked slightly offended, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wear this," Sunny shoved a coat at me, and I hastily put it on. It was, let me say it again, FREEZING.

"What... where are we going?" I asked, watching kyle dashing around grabbing radom things and shoving them into a rucksack.

"We dunno," Ian said, half glaring at me. I hadn't meant to offend him, it was just I didn't want some strange man touching me.

"Come on!" Kyle urged, standing at the door. Sunny grabbed my hand and tugged me along, and Ian followed us from behind. We headed out towards the forest.

"What? I... I need to go home!" I stopped, only to be tugged along. "STOP!" I shouted. They all turned and looked at me.

"We need to leave, NOW." Kyle said, nodding at me. "Lets GO." He started walking again, this time taking my hand in his and dragging me. I dug my heels in, willing him to stop.

"Come on!" When I still refused, he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Ah!" I squealed as I felt myself thrown into the air. "Put me down!" I kicked my legs up and down, resorting to him holding them down with his arms.

"Just stay still up there, 'kay?" He started to jog, with Ian and sunny jogging too. I can tell you, it is sooo uncomfy being tossed around like some bean bag. And it kills your ribs. Kills. I tried jiggling around more, attempting to squirm free from his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Just stay still!" He called. He was basically running, so I didn't see the point in trying to escape now. I would just end up smashing my face in. I had to wonder, why had it taken up til now for me to want to escape. Why hadn't I tried before? When I'd first woken up?

After what seemed like HOURS of half jogging half walking, we finally stopped near some strange looking tree, with huge, green branches.

It was here I was finally put down.

I stretched, a lot, but my back still felt crooked, and my ribs hurt like crazy.

"Lets sleep." kyle said. Just like that. No talking to me at all. Nothing.

"I bagsy the sleeping bag!" Sunny squealed, trying to grab it out of Ians bag, but he held it up above his head.

"No, you can't have it!" He taunted playfully.

"Man! What about if I pay you... Hows one kiss?"

"One? I want three at least!" 

Sunny giggled at this, and stood on tiptoes to reach Ians mouth.

I looked away at this point, and focused on the tree, trying to ignore the murmerings going on between them.

"It's huge, isn't it?" Kyle asked, suddenly right beside me.

"Um... yeah. And green."

He laughed at this, a deep chuckle, his eyes crinkling up.

"It is... green. It's been here for two hundred years."

"Wow!" I gasped, genuinly astonished. "Two whole hundreds!"

He laughed again, before looking behind him.

"Hey you two! Get a room!"

Ian and sunny laughed before running off into the bushes.

"Ew." I said, very matter of factly.

"I agree," Kyle said, "It's worse when it's just the three of us."

I laughed this time, before yawning suddenly.

"I think we'd better get some sleep," He said, biting his lip. "Um... were gonna have to share..."

"Um..." I frowned, not entirely comfortable. "Sure?"

"I'm sorry," He muttered, "I only have one cover, and Sunny and Ian are gonna have to share the sleeping bag. I kinda forgot the other."

"Typical man," I laughed, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable.

"Hey!" He nudged me playfully. It was like we'd known each other for ages. "Anyway, shall we get some shut eye?"

"Yeah," I yawned, "I'm soo tired."

Within five minutes we were both snuggled under a thick cover, both rolled over so our backs were touching.

"Night," He murmered.

"Night," I replied.

Then I was lost in a world of sleep and dreams.


	5. The mysterious Man

I woke up in the middle of the night, with no clue why. The moon was shining right down on the tree, illuminating everything with an eerie white light. Then I heard something, like someone muttering. Laying as still as I could, I listened for any sound.

Then I heard something coming from the trees. Barely daring to breathe, I slowly swiveled my head around so I was facing the direction of the noise. Then I heard it again, a twig snapping under someones foot.

"Kyle..." I nudged him, and his eyes fluttered open before closing again. "Kyle!"

"Mmm?" He murmered sleepily, not even opening his eyes this time.

"I think theres someone out there..." I whispered, giving him a quick, sharp elbow to the side.

"Ouch!" He yelped, glaring at me. At least I'd managed to get him to wake up enough so that I could actually _Speak _to him.

"Kyle! There's someone out there!"

This time he sat up and listened.

"Theres nothing," He said after a couple of seconds.

"There _was_!" I insisted. "I heard it!"

"Heard what!"

"I dunno! something!"

"There was no one there! Look, I'll prove it." He stood up, and walked over to the trees. "Helloooo!" He called. There was no answer. " See. no one there."

Just as he turned around to face me, someone, a tall, dark haired boy, jumped out.

Holding a gun.


	6. First Kiss

"Put your hands up," The guy said, pointing the gun straight at Kyles head.

"Fine," Kyle said, lifting his hands, not taking his eyes off the guy. "Take it easy,"

"Shut up. Another word and I'll shoot you through the head." Then he waved the gun towards me. "Get up."

I slowly stood up, glancing at kyle. He just nodded at me, and I have to admit he looked slightly scared. Not that that surprised me. I was crapping myself too.

"Mel, get out here," The guy said, and a short, brown haired girl stepped out from behind the tree. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen her before. Mind you, I had been more concerned by the gun being pointed freely at my head.

"Wake them up," It took me a second to realise she was speaking to me.

"Okay," I mumbled, slowly walking over to ian and sunnys sleeping bag. I bent down, careful to not turn my back on the gun, and nudged them. Nothing happened, so I did it again.

Then I realised there was no one in it.

"There... there not in there..." I stuttered, shaking my head.

"Lies!" The guy shouted, "Get them out here or I'll shoot you through the head." He didn't look like he was joking around.

"But... but there... there not here... there... I, I dunno. There not here." I have to admit I was very close to crying. I didn't like the fact I was being told what to do. Or that I had something dangerous and deadly pointed at my brain. Or that Sunny and Ian weren't here.

"Where the fuck are they then?" The guy said, looking at kyle. The gun was still pointed at me. "Tell me or I'll shoot her."

"Woah. Hang on there. You don't want to do that."

"Shut up." The guy said. "You, get over here."

He was talking to me.

"Get over here." He repeated.

I slowly walked over, until I was in touching distance of him. He looked so different this close. Much more scary, the dark colour of his eyes portraying years of built up anger. His face was unwashed, his clothes scruffy. He didn't even seem to have a proper bag, just a strange blanket thing that he slung over his shoulder.

He reached out and grabbed my hair, pulling me so I was tightly held infront of him. I felt a cold thing touch my temple, and froze when I realised it was a gun.

"Jared," The girl, Mel, reached out and touched his arm, but he just shook her away.

"Shut up."

"But... it's gone too far... lets just go." She pleaded.

"Shut UP!" His hands tightened around me, and the gun pressed painfully into me. "Give me the bag."

Kyle got the bag, and threw it down at Jareds feet. 

"Give me the girl."

Jared shoved me, and I tripped into Kyles arms.

"Are you okay!" He asked, holding me up and looking at my face.

"I'm fine," I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt him pull me close to him, so I was snuggled into his chest.

And I sobbed.

I had no idea how long I'd been crying for, but when I finally dried my last tear and looked at kyle, he was looking towards the trees.

"They went as soon as they handed you back." He said, looking back at me.

"I'm so sorry, you should have just let them shoot me. Now what are you gonna do? You don't even have a ruck sack,"

"What! I'd never let them shoot you!" He gasped, clearly shocked, "It was only a rucksack. Your way more precious."

I smiled half heartedly, still shaken.

"You don't even know my name," I whispered, "How can you say I'm precious?"

"Hmm, I don't, do I? But you are..." He muttered, his face getting closer to mine. "I can tell your precious. And beautiful."

"Wanderer." I moved my face closer to his, looking straight into his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at my lips.

"My name. Wanderer."

And then we were kissing, our lips touching tenderly at first, getting to know how each other felt. His tounge gently teased my lower lip, before slipping into my mouth. Mine met his, and we deepened the kiss, not coming up for air for at least 2 minutes. I felt so happy, a sense of elation I'd never felt before. I hadn't even realised I'd felt anything for him, well, until now.

He leant his forehead against mine, and breathed deeply.

"That was amazing..." He gently kissed me again, nibbling at my lower lip this time, making me moan with pleasure.

I pulled away as I felt something around us change, and sure enough, Sunny and Ian were standing by the tree, smiling at me and Kyle.

"Oh crap," Kyle sighed, looking their way.

Way to kill the romance.


	7. Fighting Brothers

"Hey," Sunny bounded towards us. "Soo, what did we miss?"

"Erm..." I looked at Kyle, who blushed at the question.

"Not much... except Wanderer nearly being shot through the head because you weren't here."

Sunny gasped and backed up into Ian, who had walked forward.

"What?" He said, stepping round Sunny. "When, Who?"

"We don't really know... some guy called Jared. And a girl. Nel I think,"

"Mel," I corrected, "Her name was definately Mel."

"Whatever," Kyle said, looking at Ian, "All I wanna know is where the hell you were. It's two in the morning."

"Why should I have to explain myself to you?" Ian said, his jaw set. "Were allowed to do what we like. It's a free country."

"Yeah, but when someone nearly gets a bullet through the brain, it's not okay."

"What the fuck! So it's my fault your dumb enough to risk your life for this stupid cow! You only met her a week ago, for christ's sake! It's not like she _means_ anything to you."

Kyle stepped forward, pushing me behind him.

"Don't bring her into this. I asked you a question. Answer me."

"No."

Kyle swung for Ians face, but Sunny jumped in the way, the blow hitting her across the face.

"No!" I screamed, as Ian wrestled Kyle to the ground. Sunny lay next to the tree, holding her cheek. I could just make out blood trickling from her nose. I ran over, kneeling down next to her. She wasn't crying but you could tell it was because she wouldn't let herself, not because she didn't want to.

"I'm okay," She choked, waving me away. "Go and stop them killing each other."

I turned to kyle and Ian, who were both swinging punched at each other left right and center.

"Stop it!" I begged, trying to get close enough to pull them apart without being pulled into the fight. "Please!"

They did stop then, but only for a second. Then Ian saw Sunny, and ran over to her, apologising. Kyle looked up at me from the floor, his face bloodied, his knuckles cut. He stood up and gingerly walked over to me, but I wouldn't let him touch me.

"Don't." I said quietly. "I don't want you to fight over me."

"Wanderer, I'm sorry. I... I couldn't let him say that stuff about you... I just couldn't."

"But you should. I don't want to pull you apart. You've obviously know each other a lot longer than I've known you."

"Since birth." He chuckled quietly.

"He's your brother!" I asked, my eyes opening wider. "But... you... you look nothing alike!"

"Believe me he's my brother... unluckily."

"God! See, i'm making you fight with your brother. I... I just can't. I should leave."

I started to turn away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not letting you leave. That creep might still be out there. I'm didn't let him shoot you earlier, and I certaintly won't let him shoot you another time. Your not leaving."

"But..." I began, but he cut me off.

"Your not leaving. Thats final."

"God..." I looked down at my feet. "I guess..."

"Right! So... I'm thinking we should maybe get some sleep again?"

I nodded, and started to walk over to the cover, but he stopped me.

"You know wanderer... your like no one i've ever met before. Your so..."

"Different? Yeah. Everyone tells me that."

"Not in a bad way!" He shook his head, looking like he thought I'd took it in a negative way.

"I know!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I think it's my eyes."

"Huh?" He took a step closer to me, and then gasped. "There... beautiful."

i blushed at the words, but he didn't seem to notice. He lightly traced my cheek, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"They really are," He breathed.

"Thankyou," I said quietly, barely daring to breathe. "I..."

But I was cut short when he planted a small kiss on my lips, and then turned away.

I was left standing there, feeling like I was floating on air.

Then I came crashing back down to earth.

I had completely forgotten my Mother.


	8. Returning home

We made our way slowly through the forest to the place Kyle had found me after I'd nearly drowned, me hoping with all my heart I'd find Mum there.

"it was somewhere around here," Kyle pointed, "I think it was by this bend... I had come down here to fish... but I found you instead."

"You found her _here!_" Sunny asked, peering down the stream.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Kyle walked over to a small rock, and sat down carefully.

"Oh my god! Why didn't I know this before! There's a house just upstream. I'm guessing thats where she came from."

"Wanderer," Kyle said.

"Or Wanda," I cut in, "Call me what you like."

"Anyway... what where you saying about a house?" Ian asked Sunny, who cheerfully replied.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure there's a house up the stream... I remember coming here before to give someone a parcel, back when I helped Lily deliver things on her post round."

"Fine. Lead the way." Ian said, and we all trundled along, barely speaking.

When we rounded the corner, I saw my house.

My house.

I ran towards it blindly, not caring that I was leaving Kyle, Sunny and Ian behind. It was a good half a mile away, but I could still see it, even though it was far in the distance. I must have ran about half the distance, before nearly dying from exhaustion. I had a huge stitch in my side, and my breath was sharp and ragged.

I stopped at a tree, leaning against it, gulping in air.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask, suddenly right behind me. I turned around to find Kyle, not out of breath at all.

"Yeah..." I panted, "Just... out of... breath."

He smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Come on the, lets go." He took my hand and walked with me the whole way, while I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

We finally reached the pathway that led to the door.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I don't have a key..."

"Hmmm..." He walked over to the flower pot just outside the door and pulled a key out from underneath it.

"wha...!" I spluttered, "How?"

"Just a hunch," He shrugged, before putting the key in the keyhole and opening the door.

"Mum?" I called as I walked in. "Mum, are you there?"

It didn't look like anyone had been here for a long time. Dust covered all the surfaces, and it was obvious no one had eaten anything, as the washing up i'd left was still on the side.

"I don't think she's come back." I said sadly. If she hadn't come back by now, she probably wasn't coming back at all.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon." Kyle said, putting his arm around my shoulder, "She is your Mum, after all."

"Wouldn't count on it," I sighed, "She's not much of one."

We walked through to the living room and sat down on the sofa, where we just talked. I told him all about Mum, and how she frequently went off on 'Trips' that lasted days. How she kept taking drugs, how she drank until she was passed out. How she'd never really been there for me.

He in return told me all about his life, his family, his life. It all sounded pretty normal... well, except from the fact him and Ian had never really lived anywhere for very long, and that his parents had always moved from house to house. Oh, and the fact they were both dead... killed in a fire.

Like my sister.

I snuggled up to him, not wanting to talk anymore, and I think he understood, because he just held me there.

Not saying anything at all.


	9. Soap sud war

A few weeks passed, and I lived in total bliss with Kyle. I forgot all about Mum, she obviously didn't care about me. She would have come back by now. So I focused all my energy on making everyone else happy.

Kyle went the long journey to the closest village, at least 10 miles away, and came back with lots of food he's brought from the grocery store. Not that I knew where he'd got the money from in the first place. But to be honest I didn't care.

Sunny helped me with the chores, and Ian got wood from the forests around the house for the fire. I didn't think he liked me very much. He ignored me most of the time, and refused to speak to me at others. It was ridiculous.

Sunny and me got on really well, it was like we were sisters. We had the same taste in clothes, and boys. And the same taste in music, and food.

"So... do you ever think about the future?" She asked while we were washing up.

"Ermm, not really," I replied, "There's not that much I really want... a husband and kids i guess... but I want to wait for that special someone."

"And do you think you've met him?" She nudged me playfully, soapsuds flying in the air.

"I dunno... I hope so. But I'm not sure he feels the same."

"Who feels the same as who?"

We both whipped around to find Kyle standing at the door.

"Er..." I opened my mouth but shut it again quickly when I realised I had nothing to say.

"She was just saying she didn't think you... Ouch!" Sunny yelped as I elbowed her in the ribs.

"I was just saying... I didn't think you felt the same... about the ... dishes!"

I bit my lip, trying to smile my way out of it, but inwardly knowing I didn't stand a chance.

"Sure..." Kyle smirked, "The dishes..."

With that he turned and left, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Hehehe!" Sunny chuckled, laughing.

I would get her back for that!

I flicked soapsuds at her, and they landed in her hair, resulting in a major soapsud war. By the end of it, we were both covered, as was the floor, and counters. They seemed to be everywhere but the sink!

"Gosh!" She gawped, looking at the mess, "You go get changed into something dry, and I'll try and clear this up!"

I didn't argue.


	10. A new beginning

"So..." Kyle said as we sat at the table eating breakfast. "What do you think? About us.."

"Well..." I almost choked on my cereal. There was an 'us'?

"It's okay if... erm... you want to take things... slow." He looked embarrased, as if he'd said the wrong thing.

"It's kinda too late for that, " i laughed nervously. "After what we... did."

"Yeah... So, does that make us... well, are we...?"

"Together?" I finished.

"Yeah."

"I guess." i shrugged, "Only if you want to be of course."

"Yes!" he smiled at me, tilting his head to the side. "I really like you you know."

I felt myself blushing under his gaze.

"I really like you too."

"And... i'm sorry if I rushed you into anything...I..." He frowned down into his bowl, chewing his lip. "I just... I feel like i've known you for ages."

"You didn't rush me..." i said, smiling shyly, "I'm glad we... well... you know."

"Yeah... I was there." He laughed.

"Hey you two," Sunny came bounding into the kitchen, her usual bubbly self. Ian came shuffling after, still half asleep.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked her, and she just giggled.

"We would have... except..." She looked at Ian, who just rolled his eyes.

"She means we would have, except you two kept us up with all your noise."

My eyes opened wide, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Wha..." Kyle spluttered, spraying milk everywhere.

"You know what, little brother, finally getting some. Whats it been, two years?"

"Ian," Sunny warned, nudging him in the side. He laughed and held his hands up, surrendering.

"Whatever..." kyle said, pushing his chair backwards. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

He looked cross, and Ian looked like he felt a bit guilty. Sunny just shrugged at me, and I slowly pushed my cereal around the bowl. i'd suddenly lost my appetite.

"So..." Sunny skipped over with a cereal bar in her hand and sat in the chair kyle had just left. "You and Kyle? Hehe, we both have similar tastes..."

"Sunny, I don't really wanna hear about her doing my brother..." Ian warned, guesssing where our conversation was heading.

"Oh shush, you. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about that either. i'm just curious, thats all."

"Fine," Ian said, looking at her curiously. "Um... Sunny. I need to... talk to you..."

"Huh?" She said, turning away from me and looking at him. "Can't it wait?"

"Well... it could... but, i'm not sure i'd want to do it, er, i mean talk... later."

Sunny giggled, before bouncing over to him and whispering something in his ear. He looked amused, and took her hand in his before leading her out of the room.

"Bye," I muttered to myself, looking down at my cereal. I wasn't hungry, and sitting here staring at it wasn't doing anything, so stood up and went to my room. I could make an effort to look good now, seeing as I now had a boyfriend to look nice for.


	11. fire of your heart

"Pink or blue..." I muttered, looking at the two dresses I had in my hands.

"Blue,"

I turned around to find sunny standing at my door, in a dressing gown. She smiled at me, her hair ruffled.

"Blue?" I asked, holding it up infront of me.

"Yep! It suits you... and it's shorter." Winking, she turned and skipped off.

I got changed into it, and looked at myself in the mirror. It did look good, even I had to admit it. It seemed to make my top half look bigger, adn my legs longer, without making me look like a little girl.

I put on my little black pumps, a shiny silver necklace and one bangle, and left my hair down.

Then I went to find kyle.

He was sat in the garden, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Heyya," I sat down next to him, putting my hands in my lap unsure about what to do with them.

"Hi," He looked slightly annoyed, staring out at the forest.

"Are you okay?" i asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's just something ian said... nothing."

"You do know you can tell me. We are going out now... aren't we?"

"Yes! Yes, of course. Look, I'm sorry. Really. It's just... he just..."

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." I gently put my hand on top of his, and he smiled, moving closer to me.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you... it's just... well." He sighed, biting his lip. "It's just it still hurts when I think of her."

"Her?" I asked, trying not to pry but really wanting to know at the same time.

"Jody... she was my first girlfriend... she died."

"Oh... i'm sorry!" I gasped, upset that I'd pressured him into telling me.

"It was a fire... she couldn't get out," He choked on the words, looking down at our entwined hands.

"My sister..." I muttered quietly. "She... she died in a fire too..."

"I'm so sorry," he shook his head. "It's horrible. I can't even look at a fire without feeling sick. I loved her, really loved her. Then one day she was just gone."

"It's okay..." I put my head gently on his shoulder, and he carefully stroked my hair.

"You know something?" He asked quietly. "You have made me so happy. The day I found you, I felt something, a connection. Like I'd had with Jody. You made me feel loved. And I think...," He turned and held my face delicatly in his hands. "I know... I love you."

"You love me?" I repeated quietly.

"I think I do... there's something so beautiful... so right, about you. I had a hole in my heart since Jody left me... but being with you. It's gone."

I felt a tear leak from my eye, and he gently brushed it away with his thumb. Then he kissed me, so gently, so purely. Full of love.

It felt so strange to me, so strange that he _loved_ me after just a few weeks.

I felt like I was walking on air the next few weeks. I was so happy. More happy than i'd ever been in my whole life. Kyle became my everything. We spent countless hours in my room, showing eachother how strong our love was, sometimes making love, but other times we just holding eachother.

Sunny and Ian seemed fine with it, and if they did have a problem they never told us.

But I knew it was too good to be true.


	12. Knife

"Be careful with that knife," I'd told him. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

But he'd just laughed and told me i worried over nothing.

I should have taken the knife away. Why didn't I take the knife away?

If i'd taken the knife away...

He'd cut himself. Only the tip of his finger. But it was enough.

"It's fine!" He'd told me when I fussed over him, pulling me into a hug. Smoothing my hair down, he said "You don't need to worry about anything. I'm not going anywhere." Then he'd kissed me and that had been the end of that.

But I should have fussed more. Why didn't I fuss over him?

That night, as we lay in each others arms, he told me he loved me, like he did everynight. He told me he would be mine forever.

But the next morning, he wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't wake up. I shook him and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.

I screamed for sunny, for Ian. They tried but he wouldn't wake up.

But he still had a pulse. He was still alive.

"We need to keep him warm... he's freezing." Ian said, so I climbed back in with him, and held him in my arms.

I spent hours watching his chest rise and fall, rise and fall... and I wouldn't let myself sleep. I had to check he was still with me.

But I did fall asleep...

"Wanda?" Kyle nudged me awake, and I nearly screamed with relief when I saw him.

"KYLE!" I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him, kissing him, telling him how much I loved him.

"I love you too!" He said, bewildered. "What's going on? You look so... happy?"

"I am!" I squealed. "I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were gone!"

He laughed and gently stroked my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

And then I woke up.

Sweating. Relieved.

But something was wrong.

And kyle was still next to me.

But his chest wasn't moving.


	13. pain

I screamed, and Sunny and Ian ran into the room.

"Please..." I tried to wake him, tried to make his eyes open.

But they stayed shut.

"Please Kyle... please wake up." I could feel my crying salty tears, not even trying to hold them back. "Please... Please... Please..."

"He's gone," Sunny murmered gently, trying to turn me away.

"No!" I screamed at her, knocking her hand away. "No! Your lying! Your... lying... your... lying," Then I collapsed onto the bed, holding his cold body but not wanting to let go. Ian tried to pull me away, but I couldn't leave him. He was not dead. He couldn't be.

"Please Wanda," Sunny begged, as I sat there rocking his body in my arms. "You have to face it. He's gone."

"No," I sobbed, "Not my kyle. Please. Please sunny. Make him better." I looked up at her face, needing her to make everything alright. But she shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"Why wont you help!" I shouted. "Just help us! Please Sunny... Please..."

I looked down at his face, his blue lips, his cold skin. I gently stroked his cheek, tears splashing onto his delicate features. "Please kyle... Please wake up," I whispered. "Please... just wake up."

"Wanda," Ian came over and sat carefully next to me. "Please. Go with sunny."

"No!" I screamed. He flinched at the pain in my voice. He tried to ease Kyle out of my arms, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled him closer to me, crying into his hair, pleading for him to wake up.

"Let go!" Ian shouted. He had tears streaming down his cheeks now. He looked so scared. Like a lost little boy, he didn't know what to do.

"I can't," I sobbed, "I can't let him go." I choked on the words, completely breaking down. And then Ian was suddenly holding me, crushing me to his chest, sobbing with me. I pushed him away and started hitting him, not even caring if I hurt him, but he just let me.

"He... can't ... leave... me!" I sobbed as my fists hit his chest. "I... LOVE... him... he ...can't...leave...like...this." He let me hit him until I simply didn't have the energy to anymore.

And then he just held my fists in his hands, and all I could do was look at him, as the tears slowly slid down my cheeks.


	14. Wrong doings

"You have to eat something," Sunny said gently, putting a bowl of cereal down next to me. "You can't starve yourself."

"Not hungry." I mumbled, staring out at the garden.

"Fine." Ian said. He was sitting opposite me, and even though I wouldn't look at him, I knew he was looking at me. "I'll eat it."

He grabbed the bowl and pulled it towards himself, slowly, as if making a point. What it was I didn't know. Or care.

"Ian," Sunny warned. "Don't."

"If she's not gonna eat it, I'm not gonna let it go to waste. Her loss."

Sunny just sighed, throwing her hands out in defeat.

"Fine. But when your fat don't blame me."

He just grunted, and started shoving the food into his mouth. I looked at him for a second, but as soon as our eyes met, I looked back out at the garden, at the spot me and kyle had spent countless hours sitting in.

"You need to do something, Wanda. You can't spend your whole life sitting here wallowing. Its been a month. A month. Kyle wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Don't. Don't tell me what _he _would have wanted." I said, looking at her in disgust. "You wouldn't know what he want's. No one knows. Not even me. Not even _me, _ sunny." I stopped, breathing hard. I felt like I wanted to cry, to scream, to hit something. But I just sat there. I just sat there and looked back out at the garden. At our spot.

"I'm going out." Sunny said, turning away from me and Ian. She sounded like she was crying. "I'll be back late."

And then she left.

"Well done." Ian said, glaring at me. "Now you've gone and done it."

"Shut up." I clenched my fists together.

"Why? Because of what? Kyle?" I flinched at the mention of his name. "What? You don't like me saying his name? Kyle, Kyle kyle kyle kyle kyle."

"SHUT UP!" I exploded, standing up and kicking my chair out behind me. "SHUT UP!"

"Kyle kyle kyle kyle KYLE!" Ian shouted back. I put my hands over my ears, mumbling to my self, trying to drown out Ians words. 

"" I got louder as Ian got closer, crouching down on the floor, pulling my head into my knees.

Ian knelt infront of me, and grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my ears.

"Ky-le." He was so close to me, so close to my face. I kept my eyes shut, willing him to go away.

"Stop it!" I was crying now, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Kyle. Kyle, kyle kyle." He looked down at me in disgust. "You won't even say his name. What sort of person can't even say the name of the one they supposedly loved? You tell me that."

"I can't." I mumbled, trying to stop the tears. "I just can't, okay."

"You disgust me. You say you loved him. You never did did you?"

"Of couse I did! I loved him so, _so_ much. Much, much more than you could ever think. He was mine, my Kyle. And now he's in a hole in the ground, food for the worms. And it hurts me everytime I think of him. It hurts me _so _badly. I've thought about killing myself. Whats the point if he's up there and i'm stuck down here without him?"

"You don't really believe he's up there, do you? You can't really think theres such a place as heaven."

"I have to. If I dont..."

He looked down at me. He didn't look cross, or angry. Or disgusted. He looked sad. Sorry.

"I..."

I just shook my head.

And then I was standing, walking to him. I could see he was hurting just as much as me. He was Kyles brother. He'd probably cried just as many tears.

"It's okay. It's okay, its okay." He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Im so sorry wanda. I was angry. I was hurting. I didn't mean it. You have to believe me, I didn't mean it."

"Shhh." I genlty wiped the tears away from his cheeks with shaking hands, trying to soothe him.

And before I knew what was happening, our lips met and we were kissing. It wasn't loving. It was full of pain and anger and built up hurt. It was urgent, rough, and even though I knew we shouldn't have been doing it, I didn't want to stop it either.

And by the looks of things, neither did he.


	15. Engagement ring

I woke up, sleepy and aching. Stretching, I felt someones warm skin under my hands.

_kyle_ my mind sang, and for a brief second I thought he was there, right beside me. And then I remembered last night.

Someone, Sunny, knocked on the door, and I quickly shook Ian.

"What..." He mumbled, rolling over and sleepily opening his eyes."Wanda...!" Seeing me, his eyes flew open, and he suddenly leapt up out of the bed.

I glanced downwards, but quickly looked up again when I realised he was... naked.

He followed my eyes and blushed, grabbing the sheet that had fallen off the bed last night, and wrapping it round his waist.

"I'm coming in!" Sunny called, gently pushing open the door and walking in, holding a tray of food. "I thought you'd be ..." She looked up smiling, but then she saw Ian. And me in the bed. "Whats..." The tray dropped out of her hands, her face screwing up.

"It's not..." I began, but she cut me off.

"It's not what it _looks _like? I'm not stupid, Wanda! I'm not... blind." She was crying, and Ian tried to walk to her, to calm her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Sunny, please..." He began, but she wouldn't listen.

"Don't! I thought you loved me. I thought you _loved _me."

"I do!" He insisted.

"If you did, you wouldn't have slept with your dead brothers fiancee."

With that, she fled the room, holding her head in her hands.

"Fiancee... we weren't engaged..." I said, looking at Ian. He was tearing his hair out, standing by the door looking out in the direction Sunny had just run.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered, banging his head on the door frame.

"Stop it!" I called, gathering the cover around me and running over to where he was. "Your hurting yourself! IAN!"

He stopped and looked at me, tilting his head and staring straight into my eyes.

"What did she mean... fiancee?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor. Then, walking over to my draw - the one I never used - he pulled out a single ring.

"He was... he was going to propose. He was going to propose to you Wanda."

I put my hand up to my mouth, staring at the ring held in his fingers.

"It's..."

"Beautiful? I know." He smiled, laughing for a second. "He spent hours picking it out you know. And even then, he wasn't sure. He wanted it to be perfect. Oh, please... don't cry."

I hadn't even realised I was. I felt my cheeks and sure enough hot tears were streaming down them.

"I... I..." I tried, but I couldn't get out the words.

"Please, don't be sad." Ian said, looking at the floor.

"I'm not!" I laughed through the tears. "I'm not. Please believe me. I'm not."

He looked up, confused. But then I think he realised. I didn't want to be sad anymore. I didn't want that life.

"I'm glad. I didn't like the sad Wanda. Kyle wouldn't have like her either."

"I know..." I smiled at him, enjoying the moment together.

And then I remembered Sunny.


	16. Hey everyone! Just a heads up

Hey everyone whos read this far!

(Probably about two of you (Ianoshea and Amyoshea ... well, you two are the only ones who have left btw, they are very much appreciated. I get really excited when I see I have a new one! so thankyou very much!)

Well, I'm warning you about an upcoming event... to do with Wanda, Kyle and Ian (Even though Kyle is now dead - Boohoo :'( - he may still be around, well, in some little way.)

This next chapter moves very fast, as I don't really like drawing things out ... sorry for all those who like to read in lots of detail.

So.. to give you a heads up... its about 3 months later and wanda tells Ian something very important, that will change there lives forever. Sunny left very shortly after she found Wanda and Ian together, and it's the last we hear of her for quite a while. Ian and Wanda are sort of together, although Ian still loves Sunny.

Wanda is beginning to fall in love with Ian, but because deep down she still loves kyle, she won't let herself fall too hard.

Well, i think that brings you about up to date for the next chapter.

Oh, and don't worry, Ian doesn't leave (well, for the meantime anyway) Or die, or do anything to hurt Wanda.

So, let the reading/writing/ whateveryou'dcaretocallit begin!

Oh, and thank you very much for reading!

Byeeeeee

Oh, and a Merry christmas... or happy new year... joyful easter? Um... super birthday? Or what ever it is day for you!

Bye for real this time.

BYEEE


	17. the announcement

"Ian... I...?"

"Huh?"

"I... I really need to talk to you..."

He looked up at my face, and I tried not to look away. There was something I really had to tell him. Something that could wreck everything.

"What's wrong..." He stood up and walked over to me, gently claping my hands in his. "What's wrong Wanda?"

I breathed in deeply, holding my breath while I tried to gain some sort of composure.

"I think... I _know..._ I'm..."

"Your...?"

"I'm... ... ..." I sighed, pulling my hands away from his. "I'm pregnant."

He looked shocked to start with, completely pale. But then he took on a whole nother colour as his emotions rocketed through shock to anger. He went red, and turned, running his fingers through his hair. He lent on the table, head in his hands, before striking out at it and wincing as he made contact.

"Ian!" I yelped as the table split down the middle, landing on the floor with a bang. "Stop it!"

He looked up at me, and shook his head. Then he walked out of the room into the garden.

I was left standing there, feeling like a lost little girl. One who had no idea what to do for the best.

"Wanda?" Ian peeked round the door frame, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

I nodded, and watched him as he came and sat down on the side of my bed.

"It's okay to be scared you know."

"I know." He said, hanging his head low. "I didn't know what to think."

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head and looking at his face. He looked really upset.

"Well... do you know how... far along... how... much you are... how..."

"Pregnant?" i asked. He nodded. "Well... I think its been about three months."

"Thats what I was worried about."

I frowned at him, confused. "Why?"

"Well... erm... that was the time... well... that was when we... erm..."

"Did it?" I added. Again he nodded.

"So... is it mine or... kyles?"


End file.
